


Looking for a fic

by Maddie_boone23



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_boone23/pseuds/Maddie_boone23
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Looking for a fic

Okay so basically Tobin is in the military and is in the stands at a national team game I think for Christen. Tobin asks for a picture and hands Christen her phone and she’s shocked bc it has a picture that only they have with each other. She turns around and is surprised to see Tobin. That’s really all I remember !!


End file.
